Mary Ann Rowe Boulden
My 3rd Great Grandmother (Autosomal DNA Confirmed) Mary Ann Rowe Boulden 'born 18 February 1854 in Chart-next-Sutton-Valence to Eliza Boulden. '21 May 1854 - Mary Ann was baptised in St Michael, Chart Sutton. 7 April 1861 - She lived in Headcorn Road, Chart Sutton. Aged 7, of Chart Sutton. Living in the household of grandfather George Boulden aged 53, Farmer of 35 acres, of Marden, with grandmother Suannah Boulden aged 54, Farmer's wife, of Marden, uncle John Boulden aged 18, unmarried Farmer's son, of Chart Sutton, aunt Eliza Boulden aged 26, unmarried Farmer's daughter, of Sutton Valence, great uncle William Boulden aged 40, Farmer partner, of Boughton Monchelsea, and sister Sarah E Boulden aged 1, of Chart Sutton. 7 November 1882 - Mary Ann married William Ladums in St Michael's Church, Chart Sutton, Kent, England. 2 March 1887 - Her daughter, Susannah Ladums, was born in Marden, Kent, England. 28 June 1888 - Her son, Sidney William Ladums, was born in Chart Sutton, Kent, England. 5 April 1891 - She lived in Lake Farm, Chart Sutton. Aged 37, of Chart. Living in the household of husband William Ladums aged 29, Agricultural Labourer, of Marden, with son Sidney W Ladums aged 3, of Chart. 31 March 1901 - She lived in The Hurst, Mereworth. Aged 47, of Chart Sutton. Living in the household of husband William Ladums aged 40, Agric Farm Labourer, of Marden, with daughter Susanna Ladums aged 14, of Marden, son Sydney Ladums aged 12, Scholar, of Chart Sutton, and brother Alfred Ladums aged 32, Temister on Farm, of Marden. 26 October 1909 - Her daughter, Susannah Ladums, married Martin Saunders in Malling Register Office, Kent, England. 2 April 1911 - She lived in Barns Cottages, Linton. Aged 56, of Chart Sutton. Living in the household of husband William Ladums aged 50, Farm Labour, of Marden. Mary Ann and William had been married 28 years and had 2 children together, both of whom were still alive at the time of this census. 30 July 1911 - Her granddaughter, Rose Mary Saunders (daughter of Susannah), was born in Hollingbourne, Kent. 1912 - Her son, Sidney William Ladums, married Agnes E Feaver in Malling District. 17 December 1912 - Her grandson, William Sydney Ladums (son of Sidney), was born. 13 May 1913 - Her grandson, Frederick Martin Saunders (son of Susannah), was born in Malling District. 19 March 1917 - Her grandson, Robert Douglas Saunders (son of Susannah), was born in Malling District. 17 November 1919 - Her grandson, Sydney Hugh Saunders (son of Susannah), was born in Malling District. 9 July 1922 - Her grandson, George Alfred Ladums (son of Sidney), was born. 27 December 1923 - Her grandson, John Cyril Saunders (son of Susannah), was born in Tonbridge District. 6 June 1930 - Her great-grandson, Roy Saunders, was born. 1938 - Her husband died aged 77 in Maidstone District. 29 September 1939 - She lived in Barnes Cottage, Linton, Maidstone R.D., Kent, England. Born 18 February 1854, widowed. Living with her: Susan Boulden born 26 February 1872, single. 1941 - She died aged 87 in Maidstone District. Boulden, William & Boulden, Eliza Marriage.jpg|Marriage Certificate - Crown Copyright Boulden, Mary Ann Rowe Birth.jpg|Marriage Certificate - Crown Copyright